Demons Attraction Angels Protection
by OkashiChu
Summary: Things have been going bad for Hermione lately but she can't figure out. her body is becoming weaker everyday as if someone was purposely draining her. she always felt like she was being watched and incidents that happened around her made her assume someone is trying to kill her. is someone trying to kill her? Will she be safe from that, which lies within the shadows?


She was usually able to take his insult, all the time he insulted her. What made this time so different she did not understand why all of a sudden it had changed. Could it be her best friends were too busy for her and they blew her off every chance they got? Only being needed when they wanted homework done? Maybe it was the whole school labeling her as the least likely to be married and have kids. It could possibly be that someone was trying to kill her but she did not know who and no matter whom she told, no one believed her.

"You're a liar Granger; you always want attention isn't it enough being called number one witch the smartest of her age, what more do you need huh?"

Draco waved his hands around to the people who surrounded them "Look even your own friends are tired of being around you. Why don't' you do us all a favor and take your arrogant, buck-toothed, filthy mud blooded, bushy haired self out of our lives"

Hermione glared at Draco "you…you" she felt the energy suddenly drain from her body. She looked around at the people who stood there watching them. Her eyes stopped on harry and Ron who stood back not even coming to help her with this situation. Their eyes held a look of disdain towards her.

"I what?" Draco said waiting for a retort. Hermione looked back at him and gave a sad smile "you win" his face lite up with shock as she turned and walked away making her way down the hall back to her common room. She herself could not believe she turned down an argument with Draco but she knew it was bound to end eventually.

She made it half way up the stairs to the common room before she was stopped "Hermione what was that?" Ron said standing in front of the entrance to the room

"What was what?" she shoved passed him stopping to look at harry standing in the way also

"what you just did back there you just told Draco he won you never let him leave without insulting him what is this you going soft or something did you forget he is evil" Hermione shoved past harry saying the password and rushing into the room .

"All this insulting stuff is getting old I tire of it don't you"

"Yes but that was In front of everyone come one now you know what people are going to say" Hermione turned to Ron noticing harry was being oddly quite.

"Ron unlike you I don't care what people will say they all have been saying a lot about me I'm sure they all have thought what Malfoy has thought, I'm a no good show off of intelligence with horrible hair and blood what difference does it make about how they think about me now"

She turned and walked off not wanting to hear what he had to say "Hermione!" Ron called as she walked to her room slamming the door. She stood there in her silence in the darkness with only a little light left shining from the window she stood alone like she should be.

Things were not like this before she just could not figure out where it all went wrong there used to be fun times like before now there is just anger and hate towards her. She sighed walking over to her bed lighting a candle.

She pulled off her shoes not bothering to change into her nightclothes and just climbed into bed even if it was too early for sleep her body was exhausted and weak. She knew herself that something was wrong but she could not place what it was. She closed her eyes sighing willing herself to go to sleep.

The sun was slowly going down leaving shadows in her room from the candle light a dark shadow darker than the others loomed over Hermione's body red dots gleamed from the shadow. It watched the sleeping girl from where it stood reaching a hand out it went to touch her, but a sudden white light encased itself over her body keeping it from touching her.

The red eyes glared looking up to meet two white eyes that glared back it moved at the shadow pushing the light further at it. The shadow growled moving away from the light it looked at the girl once more before flying off back into the darkness. The white eyes watched the shadow disappear staring for a second at the spot it had disappeared to.

The eyes looked over at the girl reaching out to touch her face, she sighed turning over to the hand that gently touched her moving closer to it.

The eyes smiled at the girl before disappearing with the last ray of sunlight that was visible.

_Wherever there is light, there will always be shadows_


End file.
